Luke and Anita's Special Day:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: I had to fix two mistakes:This is the sequel to: The Price of Love, It's Luke and Anita's Wedding Day, and something happens to one of them, Is it the Bride or the Groom? Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions, and thoughts,IT'S COMPLETED!


**_Author's Note: This is a sequel to: "The Price of Love", and "Lessons in Leavin'" is covered by Jo Dee Messina, and the singer responsible for it: Dottie West, "I could love a man like that" is by Anita Cochran, and "Jackson" is by Johnny and June Cash_**

Luke and Anita's Special Day:

Jesse was so glad that Luke was finally happy, he was engaged to Famous Recording Artist, Anita Blackwell for a year, and she came back to Luke, after grieving for her husband, Danny Martin, and she decided to do base her career in Hazzard County, Luke was the happiest man on Earth, cause she was moving there too, and Jesse invited her to move in, Anita moved in with Luke in the new room Jesse had built, Bo was gonna stay in the room, he and Luke shared, and Daisy had her room, and when it was all done, and arranged, The Dukes became a bigger family, and they loved being that.

There was also something to spoil the fun, and celebration for the Dukes, a stalker by the name of Kevin Smith, an ex-employee of Anita's, who was a writer, he claimed he inspired and wrote the song, **_"I could love a man like that"_**, and Anita claimed she wrote the song, and they had disagreement, and it turned violent, he hit her, and abused her, and she got a Restraining Order, and had him fired, and he swore revenge on her.

The next morning, Luke and Anita woke up happily together, and Luke said with a smile, "Good Morning", and he kissed her bare shoulder, and Anita smiled and said, "Hmmm, Good Morning, Cowboy", and they shared a passionate kiss, and then they caught their breath, and Luke said, "What do you want to do today?" Anita said, "Well I have a rehearsal for my show at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, Do you and Bo want to watch?" and Luke said, "Definitely", and she went to shower first, and then Luke, and they went to the Kitchen to have breakfast with the rest of the family, and after the Boar's Nest, she and Daisy were gonna go do some Wedding plans.

Jesse had an idea of Anita wearing Martha's Wedding Dress, and Bo and Daisy liked the idea also, and she said, "Uncle Jesse, she is gonna love it, and I will too when it is my turn", and Bo said, "She is gonna feel honored and part of the family for wearing it", and Jesse said agreeing, "Yeah", and he heard Luke and Anita coming down the stairs, and he told his youngest kids, "Now not a word, I am gonna keep it as a surprise, but I will tell her", and they both promised, and when Luke and Anita entered, Daisy made them a plate, and they all sat down to pray, and after that, they ate and had a pleasant conversation to start off the morning on the Duke Farm.

Meanwhile Kevin Smith found out that Anita was in Hazzard County, and she was getting married, and put on a show at the local bar, The Boar's Nest, and he thought of the perfect way to get back at her, he thought to himself with a smile, **_"I am gonna kill her by rigging one of the stage lights to fall, and it's goodbye Ms. Golden Girl"_**, and he laughed to himself, and packed up what he need, got into his car, and burned rubber always to Hazzard County, Georgia.

The Rehearsal at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** was going great, and while Anita is practicing, Daisy is doing her shift, and Bo and Luke were watching proudly and having their usual beer, and lunch, and were so happy about what the turnout is gonna be for the show, and suddenly Anita announced, "I would love it, if the man I love and important in my life come up here and help me with this next song", and Bo encouraged it, and Luke gave him a pretend scolding look, and then he smiled at both of them, and said waving a finger at them, saying, "You are bad, the both of you", and he went up to stand by Anita, and they did the Johnny and June Carter Cash song, **_"Jackson"_**, and when they sang, their voices blended perfectly, and when they finished, they received a big round of applause, and they bowed, and Luke went back to Bo, and they finished up their lunch, and continued to watch Anita rehearse, until they have to go and help Cooter at his Garage.

Kevin waited until everyone left the Boar's Nest, to do what he has to do. He hired some local boys from Atlanta, for protection, and in return he will split the profits with them, if they are all successful and stick to the plan, he found an abandoned warehouse to stick Anita in, so he can torture and kill her, and anyone else who gets in his way.

At the Garage, Cooter and the boys were busy doing orders, and talking too about everyday life around Hazzard County. Cooter asked, "How is everything going, Boys?" Bo said, "Not bad, Cooter, we can't complain", and Luke said agreeing, "Yeah, life is good to us, Coot" and they finished up a car, and Cooter said, "The Wedding plans are going good?" and Luke said with a smile, "It's going great, the ceremony will be perfect, and you, Bo, and Enos are at my side", and Bo said with a smile, "You bet, Cousin", and Cooter had a bigger smile, "Buddy, we will be right beside you until the ceremony is over", and Luke said, "Thanks, Guys, well, let's finish our work cause Anita is doing a warm-up show for her big gig, and I for one, don't want to miss that", and Cooter and Bo did a mock salute, and said in unison, "Yes, Sir", and they went back to their work.

Daisy and Anita were decorating the nearby church, and they were happy that the church was free on the date they wanted, and they got the flowers, they wanted too, it was light pink, and white, Anita's favorite colors, and as they were doing their task, Daisy asked, "Are you excited that the wedding is coming close?" and Anita said with a smile, "Absolutely", and they finished with the flowers, and were leaving, and Anita said, "Besides, Danny, Daisy, your cousin is the best thing that ever happened to me, and Danny would want me to be happy, and come Saturday, I am gonna marry that cousin of yours", and Daisy smiled and nodded, and they made their way to the Boar's Nest, in Daisy's Jeep, "Dixie", and they can't wait to see what the turnout was for Anita's warm-up show.

Kevin did his task, and decided to do the two double stage lights, and cut it a bit, so it would like it fell, and he thought to himself, **_"Now, I am gonna get the fame and glory, and not that witch, Anita Blackwell"_**, and he signaled his two goons, Mitchell, and Sam, who he brought in case of trouble, and they nodded, and they acted casual, like they were gonna watch the show.

The show was turning out great, and Rosco was happy, and so was the Dukes, and Anita was practicing behind the stage, and Daisy came up to her, and wished her luck, and then the announcement came, and the curtain opened, and Anita came on singing, and it was hot, and everyone was loving her, and she did the hit, **_"I could love a man like that"_**, and she received a big round of applause for it, and then she got Luke up to sing, and then she did a couple of songs, and then as an encore, she did **_"Lessons in Leavin'"_**, and she got a second round of applause, and then she left behind the stage to relax for a second, and then be with her family to be.

When it was time for the lights to fall, Kevin and his goons watched closely that Anita was cleaning up, and her soon to be family was helping, and she was under the spot, and he thought evilly, "Bye, Witch!" and then he and his friends left to go back to their hideout.

Anita was cleaning up the stage, and she heard a rope snap, and she screamed, and Luke and everyone saw it, and Luke screamed loudly, **_"Anita, Get out of there!" _**and he ran and pushed her and himself out of the way, the lights fell, and the rest of the Dukes went to see if they were ok, and then Anita was trembling, and said, "Who would want me dead?" and Luke said angrily, **_"I don't know but we will find out!"_** and everyone else agreed, and they went home to rest for the night.

The next morning, Jesse gave Anita the Wedding Dress, and she gasped, and hugged him, she thanked him, and said, "I will cherish it, and I will make sure it comes back in perfect condition for Daisy too", and he nodded, and they had a wonderful breakfast, and after the chores were done, Bo, Daisy, and Jesse relaxed, and Luke and Anita went out for awhile to spend some time by themselves.

Kevin went to the General Store to get some supplies, and when he came out he was speechless to find Anita alive, and he thought, **_"Damnit, those lights should have killed her, and my problems would've been solved"_**, and then he had another thought, **_"The way to make her suffer, is to get rid of the man she loves"_**, and right then and there he decided to kill Luke on their Wedding day, and he went to alert his friends to make sure that all is gonna be going according to plan, and to get a new location, and also if the rest of the Duke family shows up, he will kill them too.

Luke and Anita finished their walk in Hazzard Square, and they had their arms hooked together, and they found a bench to sit, and Anita asked, "Luke, Are you really happy about share your life with me? and he said with a smile, "You bet, Darling, I am deliriously in love with you, and I can not wait until you become Mrs. Luke Duke, and we have a new life to start, I waited for you, and believe the wait was worth it, and you made me very happy, and still do, I love you, and I can't wait until Saturday, you bring sunshine into my life", and Anita shed some tears, and said, "I love you too, Baby", and she dried her eyes, and they shared a kiss, and then left for home to have dinner with Jesse, Bo, and Daisy.

Kevin in the meantime was giving orders, "I am gonna handle Luke Duke, I don't want you guys at the church, when the deed is done, I want us to meet at **_"The Hot Spot"_** in Atlanta, it's club and no one will suspect a thing, you guys deal with his family, and friends, and I will deal with Anita", and Mitchell, and Sam nodded, and they went to make arrangements for Saturday.

Later that evening, Daisy said, "I hope everything goes great for Luke and Anita on Saturday", and Bo said agreeing, "Yeah, me too, Luke deserves some happiness for once, and he is gonna get if we something to say about it", this conversation is happening, as they were helping Jesse make dinner, and Jesse said, "Guys, don't worry about it, everything is gonna be super, and Luke will be happy like a kid on Christmas Morning", and Bo and Daisy nodded, and they finished up dinner, and Luke and Anita showed up, and they had a wonderful meal, and pleasant conversation.

Before anyone knew it, Saturday came, and Luke and Anita's Wedding Day is happening, and everyone was getting ready, and in Luke and Anita's bedroom, Bo, as Luke's Best Man, was helping his cousin fix his tie, said to him, "Luke, All I want to say is, I wish you love and happiness with Anita", and Luke smiled and said, "Thanks, Bo", and they hugged, and finished getting ready, cause Jesse is gonna take them to the church for the ceremony.

Meanwhile in Daisy's room, Daisy was helping Anita get ready, and they were talking, and she said to the beautiful Bride, "Anita, you are one breath taking Bride, and welcome to our family today", and Anita said choked up, "Thanks, Daisy, I always wanted a big family, you guys are the best", and she had some tears welling up, and Daisy said, "Oh no, no crying until we get to the church", and she fixed her makeup, and helped her into her Dress, and Veil.

Kevin said to his gang, "Be ready for anything, and get rid of anything that would trace back to us, and be at **_"The Hot Spot"_** at 8:00 pm", and Mitchell said, "Then we will get paid?" and Kevin nodded, and Sam said, "Good, this makes me nervous", and Kevin said reassuring them, "Don't worry, stick to the plan, it's almost over", and they went to get ready.

The St. Matthew's Church was beautifully decorated, and the ceremony is on schedule, which pleased Luke and Anita, and they had their friend, Father Mark Anderson, do the ceremony. The Bride and Groom are in their respective rooms, and are ready for anything. The Secretary, Lucinda, who helps Father Anderson, got Luke, and he and Bo went to stand by Father Anderson, and they and everyone were waiting for the ceremony to start, and to see Anita walk down the asile.

Daisy, the Bridesmaids, Stacy, Mary, who are Anita's best friends, and Anita were going to the back of the church, and she asked Anita, "Are you ready?" and the famous beauty nodded, and said, "Yes", and Jesse came to get her, and said, "It's time, Dear", and she nodded, and hooked her arm with Jesse's, and then the music started, and everyone was waiting patiently.

Kevin was outside waiting in the wings, ready to kill Luke, and make Anita suffer, and once he does it, he can go back to L.A., and then maybe people can forget Anita Blackwell, and focus on him, he will be much happier, if that happens to him.

Everyone was gasping at the sight of Anita, and she made her way slowly towards Luke, and he was all misty eyed, and so was she, and Daisy lifted her Veil, and Jesse gave her a kiss, and the ceremony started, and it was going well, and Luke did their own vows, which have everyone tearing up, and then the traditional ones, and then Father Anderson did a blessing, and said a Marriage Prayer, and then there was the simple gold rings, which Luke and Anita slipped on each other's fingers, and Father Anderson pronounced them Husband and Wife, and Father Anderson said, "Ladies, and Gentlemen, I am proudly to announce Mr. and Mrs. Lucas K. Duke", and then the Bridesmaids went down with their partners, Daisy and Enos, then Jesse, and finally Luke and Anita, and when they got outside, everyone was out already, and they were throwing rice at the happy couple. Anita and Luke saw the gleam from Kevin's .44 Magnum Desert Eagle, and in slow motion, Luke got in front of her, and got hit instead of her.

Anita screamed hysterically, **_"Luke!"_** as he fell into her arms, and Jesse, Cooter, and Enos were hot on Kevin's heels, and Cletus and Rosco were clearing the scene, and Bo and Daisy were right at their cousin's side, and they were crying along with Anita, and when she saw Luke's eyes were closing, she said pleading, **_" No, Come on, Luke, Stay with me, come on, Blue eyes, stay with me!"_**, and he was breathing, but barely, and they got him into the Ambulance, rushed him to Capitol City.

Jesse and Cooter didn't get Kevin, but they made it to the hospital and were in time for Dr. Conner, Luke's surgeon to come out and filled them in on Luke's condition, and he said sadly to Anita, "Mrs. Duke, I am sorry, but your husband lost of blood, he made through the surgery, but he is still critical, and all we can do is wait", and everyone nodded, and Jesse thanked him, and Anita cried on Bo and Daisy's shoulders, and Cooter volunteered to get them some fresh clothes, and some food for them, and left the grieving family alone.

Kevin made it to the meeting he set up, and he said, "How's the location?" and Mitchell said, "It's fine", and Sam said, "We are on schedule, and no problems", and Kevin said, "OK, Good, we stay at the location in Hazzard County Woods until we leave", and the two goons agreed.

Jesse and Daisy went into Luke's private room, and they had their say, telling Luke, that they need him, and he has to wake up, and be there for the rest of their lives, and then Bo had an emotional encounter, and said to conclude it, "Cousin, I promise you, if you aren't around, I will take care of the family, but if you die on purpose, I will never forgive you", and Anita basically told him the same thing, and added, "I love you, Cowboy", and left with Bo, to join the others for supper in the Cafeteria.

Rosco said to Jesse, "Jesse, Luke is a good man, he will survive this, and I have Enos, and Cletus on the job, and my main Deputy, Bertha Jo Barlow, we are not gonna rest until the person responsible is captured, and be cuffed and stuffed, he will be in jail for a long time, that I promise you", and Jesse said with a smile, "Thanks, Rosco, I appreciate that", and he invited Rosco, and his Deputies, and Bertha Jo's husband for supper. That's when Anita filled them in on Kevin and her past with him.

Kevin saw the location, and he paid off his gang, and was impressed, and he reminded them that they can't leave, and that they have to help him deal with the Dukes, and they agreed to stay, and they made up a plan, to stop the Dukes for once and for all.

Anita and the Duke clan were gathered in Luke's room, and they were all sleeping, until Anita felt a squeeze on her right hand, and she woke up startled, and said exclaiming, **_"Guys, look!"_** and then they saw Luke squeezed Bo's other hand, and was trying to open his eyes, and Bo said in an encouraging whisper, "Come on, Luke, time to wake up, Buddy, we need you", and Luke opened up his eyes, and looked at Anita, and smiled then went to sleep, and Daisy ran to get the Doctor, and he told them that Luke is gonna be fine, and they celebrated, and went home to get a good night sleep for once.

The next morning, over some breakfast, Anita and Bo came up with a plan, and talked it out with everyone else, and Jesse said, "I don't like it, Anita, Luke wouldn't forgive me if anything happens to you", and Bo said with a smile and a wink, "She is not a Blackwell, she is a Duke now", and everyone chuckled, and agreed, Bertha Jo, Daisy, and Anita were gonna be the bait, and Enos, Bo, and Cooter were gonna get them.

They headed out for Hazzard County Woods, and Daisy and the girls did their thing, and were basically keeping Kevin and his friends busy, and once the boys came, Kevin realized that it was a ruse, and they all fought, and got Rosco and Cletus to put them in jail until they went to trial.

Of course, Luke was recovering nice enough to go home, and he had a cast on his arm, and Anita promised him that she will make him comfortable, and take care of him, and her new family, Luke testified at the trial, and so did everyone else, and Kevin and Co. were found Guilty, and sentenced without parole, and Luke and Anita were ready to start their lives together.

The Charity Show was successful at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and Luke did do **_"Jackson"_** with his wife, and everyone was enjoying it, and when Luke sat down to be with the family, she did her hit, **_"I could love a man like that"_**, and she received a round of applause, and an ovation, and she did as an encore, **_"Lessons in Leavin'"_**, and she got another ovation, and second round of applause, and she took her bow, and spent the rest of the evening with her new family. They raised $450,000 for the Hazzard County Orphans.

The next following week, her manager, Richard Jenkins, told her he would like her to tour, to promote her new CD, and she and her family looked at each other, and Anita said simply, "Sorry, I am gonna be taking care of my new husband and family, so I will see you next year", and she and the Dukes left Jenkins, speechless, and they got into their well known Orange Race Stock Car, and laughed all the way home, and a month later, Luke felt better, and the cast came off, they went on tour, and Anita pampered Luke until he couldn't take it anymore, they spent 2 weeks in Hawaii, and went home to their lives in Hazzard County, Georgia.

End of: Luke and Anita's Special Day:

**_Balladeer: Luke, his Bride, and the rest of the Hazzard County gang have many adventures, so please stay tuned for the next one, Y'all! _**


End file.
